The present invention relates to a bookbinding apparatus by which, on the back part of a bundle consisting of a plurality of sheets, an adhesive agent is pasted, and when a book cover K is fixedly adhered to the back part of the sheet bundle, a bulletin is made, and an image forming system.
The image forming apparatus such as a recent electro-photographic system has high speed performance, multi-functions, network function, and when a large capacity sheet feeding apparatus, a large capacity stacker are connected, a purpose of use as a printing apparatus is enlarged. In the case where the image forming apparatus is used as the printing apparatus, when the bookbinding apparatus for bookbinding the prints is connected, by one set of apparatus, the operation from the printing to the bookbinding can be conducted.
A pasting bookbinding apparatus written in the Japanese Paten Application Unexamined Publication Tokkai-No. 2004-209869 is the apparatus in which a sheet bundle accommodating section, paste coating part, book cover supplying part, book cover bending part are tandem arranged in the vertical direction, and down-sized.
A pasting bookbinding apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Paten Application Unexamined Publication Tokkai-No. 2004-209869 is the apparatus by which, on the back part of the sheet bundle accommodated in the sheet bundle accommodating section and held tight, the adhesive agent is uniformly pasted by an adhesive agent pasting roller. Because the adhesive agent is pasted only on the back part of the sheet bundle, the adhesive area is small, and the strength of the pasted book binding is insufficient. Therefore, when the made booklet is opened, there is a case that the adhesion part is peeled and the book cover is dropped.